Mochinoki Blues
by MetaYoz50K
Summary: Oga is stressed. Of course, he punches the one person in the entire city he shouldn't have messed with...


_Written because of Kiyo's punchable face, a shower and demons with electric powers. anicraze009, this is for you, I guess._

_I thiiiiiiink the town name is right. Also, please ignore any contradictions the universes would have if they merged._

_Oh! I do not own Beelzebub or Zatch Bell._

* * *

"I'm sorry, only people 120 centimetres and taller may ride the jet coaster."

Oga did not have a good day today. Furuichi was nowhere to be found, no one tried to fight with him, Beel was constantly tugging at his hair while begging to go to the famous jet coaster in Mochinoki, and on the way Oga had wasted 800 yen on overpriced ice cream to get his charge to shut up.

And when he finally arrives, the stupid attendant says there's a _height limit_—

"D-DABUH!" Baby Beel cries because he really wants to ride the jet coaster. The attendant and Oga are shocked. The flimsy wooden sign with the height limit rule is burnt to a crisp. The manager hears about the incident and throws Oga and Beel out of the park without an admission refund.

The sun is setting in the horizon. Oga's wallet feels rather lighter now, Beel looks like he would start bawling again any minute, and he steps on a fucking piece of bubble gum on the way home.

Oga curbs his urge to damage more property; he would just be made to pay for it. Again.

"DAMMIT!" He rubs the sole of his shoe on a random telephone pole. After a while of furious scrubbing, the gum finally comes off. So now, with an even bigger irritation of life, Oga walks down the hill on the side of the road, and does not stop until he reaches the riverbank. In a fit of impulse, he faces towards the water and CURSES THE SMARTASS SKY, THE SHITTY GROUND, THE RANDOM PISSY ROCK, THE FRIGGIN PLANT THINGIES GROWING AT THE SIDE AND—

Hello, what's this? Oga stares at the road beside him; two people are walking on it. One is a little kid, only a couple of inches taller than Beel. His eyes are the size of Oga's balls and he is wearing a blue…dress…thing adorned with a bow.

The other person catches the demon contractor's attention more. A sweater vest over a white polo, with legs slightly too long, and a bag slung over his back like some kinda cool guy wannabe. The most distinct feature was, however, _an extremely punchable face._

It seems too good to be true, Oga thinks. There is no way a guy that looks like a giant punching bag would amble across the street just when he wanted to relieve stress. But lo, there he was.

"God must be rewarding me for all of the good deeds I've done!" The brunet whispers to Beel, who just shrugs. Looking at him, Oga noticed even the little demon had settled down to watch the fun that was sure to come. It must truly be a gift from God! Or whatever's up there. Maybe it's from Beel's dad? Satan or something.

WHATEVER. THERE IS SOMETHING OGA WANTS TO SMASH. OGA MUST SMASH THING HE WANTS TO SMASH. Cracking his knuckles in anticipation, Oga stealthily sneaks up to the unsuspecting victim, who was currently engaged in a conversation with the little blond kid beside him. It seemed to be pretty heated. _Perfect._

Oga runs up the hill that divides the riverbank and the road and clenches his fist into a tight ball. The shock on his target's face when he spots Oga just makes him want to hit it more.

The resounding _CRACK_ echoes throughout the area a little. The punching bag flies back a couple of meters, and it is with a little more than small satisfaction that Oga sees the guy get up with a bloody nose.

The dress-wearing kid is staring at them with a shocked expression which quickly morphs into rage. "WHY DID YOU PUNCH KIYOMARO?!" He yells. Oga covers his ears in annoyance; the voice sounds like something out of a bassoon in front of a microphone.

His target is now at full height. His eyes have sharpened, with a foreboding feeling swirling inside them. "Perfect! Just keep looking at them!" Kyo-whatever speaks. He takes out something from his backpack.

A…red book?

He points at Oga and Beel and yells "SET!". He doesn't even give the duo time to comprehend the situation until he cries "ZAKERU!".

The resulting explosion lifts Oga from his feet. He can feel mild burns from where the lighting struck. Beel yells an indignant "DA!" as his surrogate father lies flat on his back — hurt, but no too much so.

Oga's former victim strides towards him, something like the devil from the ninth level of hell adorning his face (complete with a dark, ominous aura emanating from his pores). The golden kid also looks at him with a pissed expression, although his eyes are tinged with worry for the state his friend is in.

What happened next would have been almost comical, Oga mused after the incident, if he wasn't the victim.

"ZAKERU!" Oga flies off some more. "ZAKERUGA!" Oga is hurt by a sort of lightning beam. It leaves him numb and gives a sizable bruise on his stomach. "ZAKERUGA! ZAKERUGA!" His clothes are more or less tatters on the ground. He might have broken a rib or two. "ZAKERU! ZAKERUGA!" The ground shatters and makes a small crater the shape of Oga from the force. He feels no strength in his body, and it hurts all over. "ZAKERUGA!" As if to twist the proverbial knife in Oga's knee, the next shock makes him flops into the air like a freakin' Magikarp.

"ZAKERUUUUUU!" Oga slams into a telephone pole some couple of meters away. YES, THE SAME ONE HE RUBBED GUM ON. Now the gum is on his exposed back.

The previously assaulted teen calms down after a while, with some help from his lightning-shooting partner. He points at Oga, an I-am-absolutely-done expression on his face. "I HAD A BAD DAY TODAY, SO I'LL LET YOU OFF WITH MINOR INJURIES FOR LETTING ME RELEASE SOME OF MY STRESS." He condescendingly snorts and runs off.

A faint "Unu! Kiyo…" was heard as the big-eyed kid ran after him.

Beel's eyes wells up in tears as he inspects his contractor, who is rather messed up from head to toe.

Oga pokes his abused tummy. He coughs up a bit of blood and rasps, "I swear if you cry, I will die." He was pretty sure his body couldn't take another electric shock. Indeed, it was quite a long time until he could stand up and head for the train station.

In the end, he had to run with bruises, gashes and broken ribs to barely catch the last train leaving the station. All he could think about for the duration of his journey back was "FUUUUCK".

* * *

_This was fun, haha. I should stop writing fics in the middle of the night. I really should._


End file.
